Richard
Richard (リ''チャード, Richard'') was once a minor Government official, who was sent to an island in the new world to handle all of the political unrest on said island. However growing bored of the job and had joined The Hakuri Pirates, within Tousen’s unit. His mind for political tactics and strategy had helped him become one of the three strategists on the Mother Hakuri. Richard before was a Marine Commodore that went into politics and then joined as a Government Official. However when defecting and leaving his mission, to join the Hakuri Crew. Had earned him a bounty of 190,000,000, for such crimes as leaving his Government post, attacking the Priests organization and helping in the murder of Brother Tao Kai. Stealing Government property and the killing of three judges over the years as an Official. Personality Richard is a laid back and somewhat of a lazy man, he doesn’t like to fight rather than use his strategy to win a battle. He rarely does see the battlefield or even live the Mother Hakuri at that, thinking of fight as nothing more than what commoners down. Richard being a former government official, he thinks very highly of himself thus why he wouldn’t get his hands dirty with such fights. So thus why he joined the Hakuir Pirates, to become a stagiest and not to go himself into battle. When he was an official he was forced to go out into the public, he hates to go out as well. Thus why he is lazier, he doesn’t want to interact with people and he prefers to be alone working on his strategy. But however, Richard sometimes must battle others. So when he does he wants to get it over quickly and doesn’t care on how to do it. Mostly he will just poison the opponent and be done with it, however every once in a while he meets the “adventures” type. Which Richard has often commented on that he hates those types the most, so he can show his cruel side when battling. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Richard by far is one of the laziest members of the crew; however what he makes up for is his smarts and abilities with maps. He is a secondary navigator and strategists among the crew, Richard is highly prized by Demetrius thus why he joined the crew because Richard could do what he wanted. Tousen’s Division Richard found Tousen to be a young man who can take control after Demetrius is gone, thus why he sides with him and Tousen lets him do as he pleases. However when in a big battle, Tousen does call onto Richard. But most of the times, Tousen and Richard often go after debates on plans and other strategic points. So the two seem to have respect and the rest of the members do as well, however Lord Nobu and his daughter do have a dislike for his laziness. Demetrius D. Xavier Richard joined Demetrius for two reasons, one was protection and the other was to offer his own talents. It seems that Richard heard of Demetrius the vines of the government, that Demetrius was a threat big time. So Richard wanted to see this man for himself and after seeing Demetrius’s way he wanted to join. So In exchange for his abilities and Demetrius gives him protection. Abilities and Powers Strength Richard has the normal strength that a man of his age does, even though he doesn’t battle much he does training his body to keep in shape for himself. He along with Meade is one of few members who are more powerful than civilians but can rival normal crew members. Speed Richard’s speed is that of a normal crew member as well, having no ability with neither haki nor Rokushiki. He trains to keep his speed up to its max peek, where he could at least handle himself in battle without getting killed. Swordsmanship Richard’s best skill is his swordsmanship skills; he is one of the best crew members with a sword. His weapon is a Chinese style jian sword, but he uses many styles in his combat skills. Quick and strong strikes with direct cuts and divine slashes. Richard himself boasts that he could even take down many of the masters of the day. Devil Fruit The 'Kiseru Kiseru no Mi '(煙管) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, which allows the user to become a living Kiseru Pipe. Kiseru for “Pipe”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the 'Pipe-Pipe Fruit ' Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Tousen's Division Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User